


Intentions

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve comes with Tony when the time comes to renew the wards around the kingdom.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/gifts).



Steve comes with Tony when the time comes to renew the wards around the kingdom.

The subjects are reassured by having their king follow the Sorcerer Supreme, like his mere presence makes magic _better_ somehow. 

They’re not wrong.

“Thanks for coming.” Tony kisses Steve before he starts drawing the magic circle.

“Always.”

Tony starts the spell. He wants to protect these lands, and there’s nothing more important in magic than  _intention_. Having Steve there, reminding him of all that he cares for is immense help.

Tony  _won’t_ say the power of love, but it doesn’t make it any less true.


End file.
